walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Tripp (Video Game)
Tripp is a main character who first appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Three. He was the perimeter leader of the Prescott community prior to its destruction, and the result of his work was a community that worked together to survive. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Tripp was a former dock worker with little education but he has street smarts, he is also lover of vehicles, given his attachment to his truck. It is also possible he lived in or near the location of Prescott prior to its construction. Post-Apocalypse Sometime during the apocalypse, he helped create the town of Prescott alongside Conrad who also helped in its construction, becoming the leader of the towns perimeter. He also encountered Clementine, who passed through sometime before meeting Javier. At some point, he formed a romantic relationship with Eleanor, the settlement's doctor, though they ultimately split up sometime before Javier's arrival. Season 3 "Ties That Bind - Part 1" Tripp is first seen guarding the town of Prescott, manning the gate when Javier and Clementine appear. He provided covering fire until the pair could kill enough walkers so he could let them in. He briefly chastised Francine for riding through on a horse only for her to laugh him off, then introduced himself to Javier while also remarked at Clementine having come there before. Some time later, he heard a gunshot coming from Conrad's bar. Coming to investigate, he found Eli dead and Clementine holding a gun. He then takes her and Javier (Determinant) to a holding cell. If Javier didn't cover for Clementine, Tripp allows him to roam around town, promising him a ride to the junkyard tomorrow. If Javier chooses to go with Tripp and not Eleanor (Determinant), the pair are seen in a van discussing whether Tripp is jealous that Eleanor likes him over Tripp. Once they reach the junkyard, Tripp helps him kill the walkers trying to harm Javier's family. Once they are safe, he comments on how unusually well the rescue went only for his suspicions to prove correct as a hostile group open fire on them. Mariana dead and Kate wounded, Tripp pleads with Javier to fall back to Prescott. Regardless of Javier's choice, Tripp flees to the town with the others, bar Clementine (who stays behind anyway to hold the group off). "Ties That Bind - Part 2" Tripp is seen once again at Prescott making minor repairs to his modified vehicle. He remarks to Javier about the situation with Kate and how Gabe tried to help only to run off before letting the man search around. He later appears atop the wall, ordering Javier and Gabe to get back into the town as the same hostile group, the New Frontier, approach the settlement in numerous trucks. The group wants Javier to surrender himself to them, but Tripp refuses to give into their demands, deterring them with his assault rifle while attempting to convince the others to stand against them. Regardless of Javier's choice, Tripp opens fire when a captured Francine is killed. The town under a heavy assault, Tripp determines the area lost, telling Javier to get his family and prepare to leave while he holds off attackers despite the tear gas filling the air. He soon returns in his vehicle, telling Javier to head east where they will regroup, leaving the town of Prescott behind. They drive for several miles before briefly stopping, confident no one followed them. While resting, Tripp and the others try to console Conrad about Francine's death only for the man to grow violent towards Javier, blaming him for her death. Gabe's attempts to intervene by brandishing his pistol prompts Tripp to order the boy to cease his threat, supported by the others. Once everything is stable, Tripp decides they should continue towards Richmond as a new place to live, driving through the night. "Above The Law" After New Frontier soldiers throw Javi, Tripp and the others in their holding cell, Tripp is elated upon reuniting with Eleanor, catching up with her and revealing to her surprising revelations about the New Frontier and its leader being Javi's brother, and Kate being his wife. David later appears and take Javi out of the holding cell to visit Kate, but Tripp and the others are forced to stay, much to Tripp's anger. After Javi's meeting with Richmond's leaders ends poorly, he is barred out of Richmond, as well as Conrad, Jesus, Clem and Tripp. Tripp resists the whole while, not wanting to be separated from Eleanor (who was released from the holding cell as well), and gets knocked out flat by Ava. With no other choice, Tripp and the group go to a location David pointed out for Javi on a map he gave him. While en route to the location, Tripp engages in a heart-to-heart conversation with Javi about love, revealing that he deeply loves and cares about Eleanor, respecting her wishes to just stay friends, although his heart still longs for something more with her. After getting through a few walkers, they make it to the warehouse, and Tripp fights to repel the oncoming horde of walkers as Javi finds a way to get them inside the building. Upon inside, Tripp discovers that Prescott supplies and spoils stowed away, confronting David over that, only to learn later that it was done by Max, Lonnie, Badger and other New Frontier soldiers at the request of Joan raiding nearby communities. Once a fight breaks out, Tripp comes to Javi's aid when he sees him shoved halfway through a window by Badger. By the time he gets there, Javi has gotten the upper hand against a severely wounded and dying Badger, telling him to "get it over with." If Javi decides to kill him, Tripp will motion him to stop, but if Javi continues to bash his brains in, Tripp will hope "that made him feel better." He later meets up with David, who has gained the upper hand against Max, and stands aside Clem and Jesus as Javi and/or David decide Max's fate. Afterwards, the groups makes it outside, where Jesus leaves them for his own mission. Tripp excitedly promises to give it a second chance and talk to Eleanor again upon returning Richmond. Sneaking back into its medical center with Javi and Conrad (Determinant), ''he lets Javi speak with Kate and Gabe while he and Conrad searches around for Eleanor. When he finds her, he tells her about Javi's plan and they return back to Kate's medical room. After reaffirmation ''(determinant) ''or a change of plans ''(determinant), ''Tripp goes with Conrad and Eleanor to her office as she takes her gun and they prepare to leave with Javi. "Thicker Than Water" When Javi returns with either Kate or Gabe from being imprisoned, they find Tripp and Eleanor arguing in the apartment they took refuge in from Joan and the New Frontier soldiers; Tripp having brought up the idea of the two of them being in a relationship once more, to poor reaction from Eleanor. When the group decides on taking some of Richmond's weapons to arm themselves against the massive herd of walkers outside of Richmond in means of escape, Tripp decides to stay with Eleanor, Kate and Conrad (''Determinant) at the apartment, not wanting to leave things with Eleanor on a sour note. Javi can be encouraging with him, to which he's grateful, or be abrasive about it, hurting his feelings. Regardless, he promises to protect everyone while he's away on his mission. Tripp continues to talk to Eleanor that lasts past nightfall, and seeming to have no success, judging from Elenaor's saddened expression. When Javi, Ava and Gabe return from the armory with guns in tow, he happily welcomes them back, but is surprised to see Clementine among them. He also shows concern for Javi's injury. He joins the discussion regarding their plans for dealing with Joan and the New Frontier and appears frustrated with the situation. If Conrad is alive, he will leave the group and Tripp will try to bid him farewell. He will then assist in Javi's plan for the next day by gathering supplies with Eleanor, showing a bit of optimism. If Javi had accepted Conrad's deal but died among later events, Tripp will assist in Javi's plans by gathering supplies with Eleanor, showing a bit of optimism. If Javi had shot and killed Conrad in the past but elected to keep this secret from Tripp, Gabe, out of spite, will will reveal this in front of everyone, resulting in Tripp and Eleanor becoming enraged and refusing to have anything to do with Javi, seeking to take care of themselves. The next day, Javi's plan is showing to have a downward spiral, and the situation gets even worse as Tripp and Ava are walked out by gunpoint before the public meeting of David's execution, both of them bound by their wrists and made to kneel execution-style on the platform while David stands in between them. Joan then forces Javi to spare one of their lives in exchange for the other to die. Javi must choose quickly when Joan has soldiers then hold Javi, Clem and Gabe's at gunpoint as well. 'If Javi Chooses To Spare Ava: '''After Javi decides to spare Ava, Eleanor will cry out to him in heartache while Tripp will either show confusion and tell Javi to "go to hell," ''(Determinant) or, if Conrad is dead, showing no signs of surprise, calling him a "backstabbing, double-crossing, no-good, dirty fucking murderer." In the end, Joan betrays Javi's decision, and has Ava killed anyway before Javi can intervene. In the ensuing gunfight that breaks out among the public, Tripp is able to free his binds and is last seen covering for Javi as he attempts to rescue Clem. 'If Javi Chooses To Spare Tripp: '''After Javi spares Tripp, much to Ava and David's dismay, Joan instead betrays Javi's decision and has Tripp killed, much to Eleanor's horror and Tripp's defeat. Before Javi can do anything, Tripp is shot in the neck, and is last seen writhing about before bleeding out to death. "From The Gallows" Tripp will appear in this episode if he did not die in Thicker Than Water. He first appears when he joins David and Javier on the rooftop alongside Clementine, Kate and Gabriel. Clementine and Gabriel explain that they found him nearby the entrances. Javier and Tripp then converse awkwardly, as Javier had previously chosen Ava to be the one to be spared. However, the two make up with each other. Tripp then joins his companions on a journey across a destroyed highway full of abandoned vehicles and debris to get to safe ground. While crossing a narrow path, a nearby car gives way and nearly knocks Javier off the ledge, but Tripp grabs onto him in time. A walker in the car attacks Tripp, who throws it off. The group then reach a spot where the highway is split into two, with a crashed helicopter on their end. Taking turns, everyone uses the helicopter's propellers to swing to their way to the other side. Tripp offers to be the last one to go after Javier. However, Javier's turn causes the helicopter to dislodge and fall to the ground, with him barely making it across. Without a way to get to the other side, Tripp is approached with an overwhelming number of walkers. He shoots them by himself, telling the others not to worry about him. Ultimately, Tripp runs out of ammo and is overpowered by the walkers, falling down into the water below. Though there is no sight of his body afterwards, it is heavily implied he has died. A photo of Tripp before the outbreak started is placed on the memorial wall, the photo depicting him drinking tea. Killed Victims This list shows the victims that Tripp has killed: *Badger ''(Determinant) *At least one unnamed member of the New Frontier. *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. Death (Determinant) (Thicker Than Water) Killed By *Unnamed New Frontier soldier *Joan (Caused) *Javier García (Indirectly Caused) *Eleanor (Indirectly Caused) After being captured by the New Frontier, Joan forces Javier to choose between Ava and Tripp, allowing one of them to live while the other dies. If Tripp is chosen, Joan betrays Javier by ordering one of her soldiers to shoot Tripp, despite Javier choosing to spare him. Javier attempts to speak up, but is promptly cut off as Tripp is shot in the neck. Tripp is later seen writhing on the ground as he bleeds to death. Death (Determinant) (From The Gallows) Killed By *David García (Indirectly Caused) *Gabriel García (Indirectly Caused) *Kate García (Indirectly Caused) *Javier García (Indirectly Caused) *Clementine (Indirectly Caused) *Zombies Taking turns, everyone uses the helicopter's propellers to swing to their way to the other side. Tripp offers to be the last one to go after Javier. However, Javier's turn causes the helicopter to dislodge and fall to the ground, this was due to David putting more weight on the helicopter blade when he went across, causing it to loosen. Javier barely makes it across. Without a way to get to the other side, Tripp is approached with an overwhelming number of walkers. He shoots them by himself, telling the others not to worry about him. Ultimately, Tripp runs out of ammo and is overpowered by the walkers, falling down into the water below. It is confirmed by the decision results that he did not survive falling into the water. Non-Canon Deaths If Javier fails to complete a certain objective, it is possible for Tripp to be killed. These deaths are non-canon and will result in a game over. Javier will then re-spawn and be allowed to try again. Below is a pictorial list of when Tripp can die. "Ties That Bind - Part 2" Everyone Non-Canon Tunnel.png|Killed by walkers. Relationships Javier García Tripp had a mostly stable relationship with Javier. While initially wary of him being a stranger in his community, Tripp learned to trust him after meeting his family and took his views in great stock such as trusting how he felt about Paul Monroe being trustworthy. This trust eventually led to Tripp allowing him to be the de facto leader of their group after Prescott's demise. If Javier maintains a positive relationship with Tripp, then the latter will come to him with his worries concerning Eleanor. He will express relief when Javier returns safely from being captured by Joan, and will demonstrate his loyalty by joining him in the final confrontation with Joan. However, if Javier killed Conrad in Ties That Bind - Part 2, his relationship with Tripp becomes hostile when during an argument, Gabriel reveals that Javier was the one who killed Conrad back in the tunnel, which causes a furious Tripp to angrily lash out at Javier for killing his best friend and for lying to him about Conrad's death, despite reasoning that Conrad was holding Gabriel and Clementine at gunpoint, with Clementine defending him. However, despite all this, Tripp declares Javier to be a very dangerous person to be around, and tells him that he doesn't ever want to see him ever again, believing that Javier has become a liability to the group, and anticipates that he is just a traitor that will just kill anyone whenever he gets the chance to. If Javier chooses for Ava to be saved and killed Conrad, Tripp will express disgust towards Javier and call him a "backstabbing, double-crossing, no-good, dirty fucking murderer", However, he still helps Javier during the ensuing gunfight against the New Frontier. Later on, in From the Gallows, Tripp and Javier talk, during their conversation Tripp tells Javier that he would do the same thing he did to Conrad, if he was shot. Apologizing to Javier for lashing out on him. After their talk their friendship is restored. Javier shows great concern when Tripp is trapped fighting off walkers and is upset over his death. Conrad Tripp and Conrad were great friends during the apocalyptic years. Tripp allowed the man to run a bar in Prescott and trusted him to make maintenance repairs and wield an assault rifle. Tripp confronted Conrad after Francine's death, caring for him as a dear friend. If Conrad was killed by Javier, (Determinant) Tripp will exhibit extreme frustration and remorse for the loss of his friend, displaying the extent Tripp cared for him. In episode four, if Conrad was killed by Javier, Tripp will learn of this and tell the latter to never speak to him again. If Conrad survived in the previous episodes, and if Tripp was killed in Thicker Than Water it is not shown if he is aware of his death or if he is saddened by it. (Determinant) Clementine Tripp and Clementine had a mostly neutral relationship. While Tripp distrusted her due to her volatile act in killing Eli, Tripp passed it off due to her still being a child. He trusted her enough to let her return to Prescott and rescued her from walkers. However, he was prone to become verbally aggressive towards her and - if Conrad wasn't killed - (Determinant) he has little qualm with using her as a hostage. In episode 5, if Tripp alive, she and Gabe will save him form a herd. Later on when Tripp is fighting of walkers, Clementine shows concern saying they need to him. Clementine is upset over his death, but also admired his bravery and hopes that she go out fighting like him. Eleanor Tripp and Eleanor were once extremely close to one another, even being in a romantic relationship. However, this died down and they became friends. Though, Tripp still harbors feelings for her. In an arguement which ensues in Episode 4, it becomes apparent that Eleanor may not reciprocate his desire to resume their romantic relationship. If Tripp was killed in Thicker Than Water, she is seen to be devastated by his death. (Determinant) Eli While Tripp and Eli's relationship wasn't explored in detail, remarks from Tripp infer that he didn't particular like the man or trust him due to his unreliable nature when it came to securing supplies. However, he did not wish the man dead, still viewing him as a valuable member of the community. Tripp eventually kicks Clementine out from Prescott as a punishment. Paul "Jesus" Monroe While Tripp was initially distrustful of Jesus, he had a change of heart as time went on. The pair soon held a mostly neutral relationship, sharing the common goal of reaching Richmond. Tripp expresses his concern to Jesus as he decides to leave, before being reassured that he'll be alright. Appearances Video Game Season 3 *"Ties That Bind - Part 1" *"Ties That Bind - Part 2" *"Above The Law" *"Thicker Than Water" *"From The Gallows" (Alive or Photograph) Trivia *Tripp is one of the eight characters to appear in all five episodes of Season 3 (Determinant), the others being Javier, Clementine, Kate, Gabriel, Eleanor, David, and Conrad (Determinant). *Tripp is the fourth community leader encountered in the game, after Crawford Oberson, William Carver, and Norma. **He is also the first one to not be hostile towards the protagonist. *Unused audio clips show that Tripp had been hanging zombies from nooses and was planning on doing on the same thing to Clementine and Javier. This, along with the entire idea of hanging zombies from nooses in Prescott, had been removed from the final game. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=q_IAofFJrm4 References Category:Prescott Category:Video Game Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Leaders Category:Deceased Category:NPC